


I'm Honored To Be Yours

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Biting, Dwarf Reader, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kinktober 2018, You Is A Dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Of course, Thorin being Thorin didn’t like you very much at the start of the journey to Erebor, but the two of you end up becoming a little closer as it goes on. Even then, you are still held farther away then is necessary and you’re tired of it.





	I'm Honored To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evyione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/gifts).



> A Thorin/Reader fic was requested by @evyiione (Tumblr) a while ago but I just got to it. Sorry for the long wait but I got it done. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> p.s. I might write a sequel to this because there are loose ends and I kinda want to write a sequel so...
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Amrâlimê - My love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the bottom as well!

Day 6: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | **Biting**   


* * *

  
“Thorin,” You call as you walk towards the company. You continue as Thorin turns to look at you, “May I talk to you, please? Privately.”   
  
“Of course,” Thorin answers, standing up to follow you.   
  
“Five coin that Y/N finally yells at him for something,” Dwalin bets.   


* * *

  
“What is the matter, Ms. Y/N?” Thorin asks as you come to a stop.   
  
“You know damn well what’s the matter,” You answer, turning towards him.   
  
“Excuse me?” Thorin asks coldly.   
  
“What did I do to you? Did I do something wrong, Thorin? If I did, I need to know so I can somehow make it up to you.”   
  
“What in Mahal’s name are you talking about?” Thorin asks, confused.   
  
“What did I do to make you not like me?”   
  
“What makes you think I don’t like you?”   
  
You let out a cold laugh before letting your voice become increasingly louder until you’re screaming, “Oh, I have no clue. Maybe the way you talk to me coldly whenever someone is there with us? Or maybe when you place me on night watch almost every _single_ night? Or how you only pay me attention when absolutely necessary?! Or maybe the other hundred things you do! Just let go grab my list! Why don’t you like me, Thorin?!”   
  
Thorin just stares at you with a blank look. You stand there with a hurt look on your face for a few moments before deciding to walk away. “Forget I ever said anything.”   
  
“Y/N, wait.” Thorin calls. You halt, waiting for him to continue. “Y/N, I do like you.”   
  
You whip around, anger filling you again. “Then I’d rather be _hated_ by you if this is how you treat people you like.”   
  
“Y/N, you don’t understand. I don’t just like you like I like Dwalin and Balin. I mean, I like you that way too but... Oh Mahal, I love you Y/N!”   
  
Your eyes narrow in confusion, “What?”   
  
“I said I love you. Y/N, you’re my One. I know that the way I have been treating you is wrong, especially since you are my One. But, I thought...”   
  
“Thought what, Thorin?”   
  
“I thought that if I treated you badly that you would start to hate me and not try to get close to me.”   
  
Your face takes on a hurt expression, “Why would you want that? Do you not want me to be your One, Thorin?”   
  
“No! I do! And that’s the problem! You are so beautiful and talented and intelligent. You’re one of the nicest dwarves I have ever met in my entire life.”   
  
“How is that a problem?” You ask, trying not to blush.   
  
“Because you don’t deserve to spend the rest of your life with someone like me! You deserve someone smarter, and better looking, and-“   
  
“Thorin. Say one more word and I will slap you all the back to The Shire,” You threaten, walking closer to Thorin. You lift up his hanging head to look him in the eye before speaking again, “Thorin, you are one of the best dwarves I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. You’re brave and so very intelligent and handsome. You’re one of the best fighters I’ve ever gone into battle with. You take on so much just so other people don’t have to. If you will have me as your One, I will be more than happy to help you carry the load of being the leader of this company and, when we take back Erebor, King Under the Mountain.”   
  
“You really see that in me?” Thorin asks, surprised.   
  
“That and so much more that it would take all of eternity to tell you.” You answer, placing your hands on Thorin’s cheeks. “I love you, Thorin Oakenshield, and I am honored to be your One.”   
  
Thorin smiles, “I love you too, Y/N, and I am honored to have you as my Queen Under the Mountain.”   
  
You grin before kissing the dwarf deeply and passionately, pouring all of your love into the kiss.   
  
~~~~ After the Battle of the Five Armies ~~~~   
  
“Thorin! Where are you?” You call, walking through the halls of Erebor.   
  
“In here, amrâlimê!” Thorin answers.   
  
You walk into yours and Thorin’s quarters with a confused look on your face, “H- How are you in here?”   
  
“These are our quarters.” Thorin replies slowly, becoming confused and slightly concerned. “Are you alright, Y/N.”   
  
“I was in here before I started looking for you and you were in here all along. Did you just get in here?”   
  
“A couple of minutes ago, yes.”   
  
“That explains it.” You say, nodding.   
  
“Sorry, I needed to talk to Balin about something.” Thorin explains. “Ready for bed?”   
  
“Yes. I’m so tired.” You answer before jumping face first onto the bed.   
  
Thorin chuckles and lays on his side next to you, throwing an arm over your back.   
  
“What did you talk to Balin about?” You ask but it’s muffled as you said it into the mattress.   
  
“What was that?”   
  
You lift your head and turn it towards Thorin, repeating yourself, “What did you talk to Balin about?”   
  
“Nothing important.”   
  
“You’re a terrible liar.”   
  
“No I’m not.”   
  
“Yes, you are.”   
  
“You’ll find out soon enough. Now, it’s been a long time with my recovery and bringing Erebor back to its former glory that we’ve been together. Are you too tired for such activities, my queen?”   
  
“Not at all, my king.” You answer, smirking. Thorin moves his face forward to kiss you softly before deepening the kiss. You turn onto your side, facing Thorin, and thread your hands in his thick hair, moving closer to him.   
  
The two of you kiss for a bit before Thorin pushes you onto your back and climbs over you, not once breaking the kiss. “We’re wearing too many clothes,” Thorin mutters against your lips.   
  
“That we are. Let’s do something about that, shall we?” You say, pushing against Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin nods and moves off of you, letting the both of you take your clothes off.   
  
Once you’re both completely naked, Thorin climbs back over you on the bed, leaning down to kiss you. You go back to placing your hands in Thorin’s dark hair, pulling gently, bringing small moans out of the dwarf.   
  
Moving his head lower, Thorin trails kisses from your lips down to your neck where he scrapes his teeth against your skin. You gasp, waiting for what you were dying for him to do.   
  
“You want me to bite you, amrâlimê? Claim you? Let everyone know that you’re my One? Know that you belong to _me_ ?” Thorin asks, his voice deep.   
  
“Yes! Please, Thorin! Claim me as yours! Ah!” You cry out at the sting as Thorin sinks his teeth into your neck, sure enough leaving a mark that will be there for quite a while. Thorin holds still for a moment before moving his head up a bit and licking the bite to clean it.   
  
“Y/N, love, are you alright?” Thorin asks, concerned as always.   
  
“More than alright.” You answer, giving a comforting smile. “May I claim you back, my king?”   
  
“Always, my beautiful queen.” Thorin answers with a smile, leaning down to put his neck closer to yours. Though you had a different idea. You pushed at Thorin’s shoulder to flip your positions so that you were above Thorin. “Well then.”   
  
You smirk before leaning down towards Thorin’s neck and sinking your teeth into his neck. Thorin gasps in pain that quickly turns into pleasure. Pulling back a bit, you lick at the bite before moving your head up to kiss the dwarf below you.   
  
“Are you okay?” You ask.   
  
“A little thing such as a bite could never take me down.” Thorin says, his lips very slowly turning up into a smirk.   
  
“Not funny!” You say, making Thorin laugh, as you smack his arm at the poor joke that references the warg attack with him being bitten by such animal. “And if I remember correctly, that did take you down.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Thorin says, sobering up. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist the joke.”   
  
“It was kind of funny.” You chuckle, looking down at Thorin.   
  
“Now, where were we, my love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Amrâlimê - My love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Send in requests for the upcoming days that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
